Babies
by blueshock
Summary: What happens when Sirius turns himself, James, Remus, and Peter into babies? Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I've added and fixed some mistakes I made in this chapter. Hope you like it.

**Chapter One **

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat in their dorm room. It had been a prank free week, since for the first time James was out of ideas. Sirius muttered random spells, even though he didn't have his wand out. Remus just sat on his bed, humming to himself.

"What should we do on Saturday?" Sirius asked, for the hundredth time.

"I'm trying to think," James said, "But nothing seems to be coming to me anymore."

"James," Sirius said, sitting up, looking very worried, "Maybe something happened."

"What?" James asked, looking very confused.

"Maybe something happened," Sirius whispered, looking around the room as if this was supposed to be a secret, "Maybe you lost your head."

"I did not," James said, trying not to laugh, "If anything, I think you lost your head along time ago."

"Yes," Sirius said, in a sad voice, "I lost my head and I do miss it so."

James and Sirius burst out laughing, while Remus shook his head and started reading his book. Peter looked at both of them, looking a bit confused.

"How did you lose your head when it's on your shoulders?" Peter asked, looking at Sirius.

James and Sirius stopped laughing and turned to Peter. Remus looked over the top of his book to see what was happening. James looked at Sirius, while Sirius looked at James. James and Sirius gave two small, evil grins. Remus knew this wasn't going to be good.

"It's not easy," James said, in a kind of spooky voice, "First, you have to find the one thing that could do it."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, looking a bit scared.

Sirius stood up and walked to the other end of the room. Peter watched him, and then turned back to James. Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes, but kept on watching what they were doing.

"It's something that you can never get," James said, in the same voice as before, "It would take an eternity to find it."

"What is it?" Peter yelled.

Just then Sirius grabbed Peter's shoulder, causing him to jump. Sirius let go of his shoulders and he quickly ran out of the dorm room, screaming. Sirius and James started laughing. Remus shook his head again.

"You know one of these days he is going to be so mad at you two that when you need help, he won't help you," Remus said, looking back down at his book.

"You kid yourself, Moony," James said after he stopped laughing, "He would never not help us. We're his friends."

"He knows that is was only a prank," Sirius said with a grin.

"Ya," James sighed, lying back down, "That felt so good to finally do a prank."

Sirius nodded his head and laid down on his bed. Remus looked at both of them with a small sigh. He closed his book and put it back in his trunk, before he sat down on his bed. They were silent for awhile, and then James quickly sat up with a big grin on his face.

"I've got it," James said, standing up.

Sirius quickly got off his bed and walked over to James, and put a hand on James's shoulder.

"You found your head," Sirius said, with a big grin.

"The prank of pranks," James said, "I found this spell that makes people sound like babies. No, I haven't found my head."

"In what book did you find this spell?" Remus asked, folding his arms.

"In a book," James said, "That Em let me read."

"And where did she get the book?" Remus asked, then unfolded his arms and stood up, "Why did she give you a book in the first place?"

"It doesn't matter," James said, looking at Sirius, "The spell is called Bablisa."

"Got it," Sirius said, taking out his wand and pointed it at James, "So, we doing this to ourselves?"

"I guess," James said, "I didn't plan this out all the way."

Sirius gave another big grin and said the spell, then did the spell on Remus, and quickly did the spell on himself. Sirius looked at the others, a look of horror on his face. He didn't even bother to see what happened to the others, before he did the spell on himself. Now he wished he would have waited.

"Look at me," James yelled, but his voice sounded more like a little kids voice, "I'm short."

Remus looked at Sirius and James. Sirius had a little bit of black hair, with his now small grey eyes. James had more hair then Sirius and it was the same as always. He looked at himself. He probably had the same amount of hair as James. Just then Peter came into the room, looking a bit happy. He jumped a few feet in the air when he saw James, Sirius, and Remus.

"What happened?" Peter yelled, looking at James, "How old are you?"

Sirius gave a small grin and picked up his wand with his small hands. He pointed it at Peter and yelled the spell one more time. Remus put his hands over his eyes and shook his head, while James stared at Sirius.

"Why did you do that?" James asked.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"We needed him to go tell the adults that we have been turned into babies," Remus said, looking at the baby Peter, who had no hair.

"Oh," Sirius said, now seeing what he did wrong, "Well, we could always try-"

James shook his head and looked at the door. There was no way any of them could reach the door knob. Then a thought came to him. He slowly walked, with a bit of trouble, over to his trunk, but he couldn't get it opened. Sirius crawled over to him and stood up.

"Why did you crawl?" James asked, looking at Sirius, "How old are we?"

"I thought it would be fun," Sirius said, "And I don't know how old we are."

"We're about 1 or 2," Remus said as he shook his head.

Sirius got on his knees, while James stood on his back. Remus and Peter watched very carefully. James opened the trunk, but fell into it, causing the lid to shut.

"James," Sirius said, knocking on the side of the trunk, "Are you okay?"

"Ya," James said, "I found the socks that I've been looking for."

"Help me," Sirius hissed.

Peter and Remus quickly got up and slowly walked over to Sirius, who was still on his knees. Remus rolled his eyes, and then stood on Sirius's back. He opened the trunk and James's little head peeked out. Remus grabbed James hand and pulled him out. James had the map though. Remus got off Sirius's back and sat down next to James.' I hope this works,' James thought.

* * *

A/N: Well, hope you like the chapter. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just so everyone knows. They are about one year olds. Well, hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter Two**

James crawled to the middle of the room, followed by Remus, Peter, and Sirius. James laid the map out, and then started looking for his wand. With a small groan he looked up at his bed, where his wand was laying.

"Let me see your wand Sirius," James said.

"No," Sirius said, picking up his wand and holding it close to him," Me no share."

"You're talking funny Padfoot," James said," Then say the spell."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Sirius said, pointing to the map, which started showing black lines.

James quickly looked at all the dots, looking for one person. Remus watched James very carefully.

"If you're looking for Lily," Remus said," She is right there."

Remus pointed to a little dot on the map, witch James looked at.

"Not looking for her," James said, continuing to look at the map. Remus looked back at the map, thinking of who he could be looking for. James pointed to a dot with a grin. Remus looked at the name, and then mentally hit himself. James had been looking for Emily. James grabbed a quill, that had been laying on the ground, then Sirius made some ink appear. James wrote something down on the map and wrote Emily under what he wrote.

"I've been meaning to test this," James said, with a small grin.

Remus looked a bit worried now. Sirius pointed his wand at the message.

"Is this going to hurt her?" Remus quickly asked.

"Not at all," James said as Sirius started to say something," Or at least, I don't think so."

Sirius finished saying what needed to be said and the words that James wrote disappeared.

Emily was walking down the stairs when a piece of parchment fell from the air. She caught it and looked up. There was no one else above her. She looked at the parchment and almost fell down laughing at what it said.

_My dear we need your help. New thing on the map, hope you like it. Anyway, we need your help, since Sirius, being the idiot that he is, turned us into babies and I really need a bottle of milk. So please come up to our dorm room. _

Emily put the note in her pocket, turned around and headed back to the common room. She muttered the password to the fat lady, went through the common room and headed up the boys staircase. She stopped at the boy's door, and then opened it. Sitting on the floor were three babies. She knew who was who, just by looking at there faces. She walked over and picked up Remus.

"My poor little boy," Emily said, kissing his forehead," Sirius being an idiot again?"

"I can hear you," Sirius muttered.

Emily looked down at Sirius, looking a bit confused. She bent down next to him.

"What did you say?" Emily asked.

"I said," Sirius said, rolling his eyes," I can hear you."

"I'm sorry," Emily said, standing back up, still holding Remus, "But I don't speak baby."

James gave a frustrated groan. Sirius gave a small whine, while Peter had fallen fast asleep. Remus gave a sad look to Emily.

"Put me down," Remus said.

"Okay," Emily said, putting Remus down, making the others look a bit confused, "You speak better than the others."

Remus gave small laugh, but the others didn't look too happy. Sirius folded his small arms, while James ran one of his through his hair, messing it up a bit.

"Now," Emily said," What am I going to do with you four trouble makers? Put you in the corner?"

James shook his head, while Sirius gave a small groan. Emily thought for a second, then took out her wand, saying a spell, she produced four bottles of milk. She handed one of Sirius, one to James, and one to Remus. She walked over, woke up Peter, and handed him his bottle.

"You said you were hungry James," Emily said with a small grin.

Peter had already finished his bottle by the time the others had begun on theirs. Emily gave a small smile, then went and picked up Remus and went over to his bed. Setting him down, she put James and Sirius on their beds. She also put the now sleeping Peter on his bed. She set his bottle on the table that was next to his bed, and then went to see if any of the others were done. Sirius was holding his bottle in the air and looking over at Emily as if she were his waitress. She went over and set his bottle on the table, which caused him to frown. She walked off, since James was done. Remus rolled his eyes and set his bottle by his bed by himself. Emily looked over at him and rolled her eyes. Just then Sirius gave out a small cry. James and Remus looked over at him. He was pointing to his bottle and crying.

"You want more?" Emily asked in a sweat voice, walking over to Sirius's bed.

Sirius nodded his head, a small grin appearing on his face.

"Well too bad," Emily said, in a bit of a mean voice," Bossy little children get nothing."

James burst out laughing, while Sirius folded his arms. Remus shook his head, and then began to see where he had set his wand. He found it on the table, so he grabbed it, and then turned to see the Emily was right next to his bed, not looking too happy. Emily took his wand away and put it in his trunk. Remus looked a bit shocked.

"Why did you do that?" Remus whined.

"Babies aren't allowed to have wands," Emily said, then went to the door, but before she left, she turned around," I'm going to get some food, I expect you to be asleep when I get back."

Emily left to room, leaving James, Sirius, and Remus looking very worried.

"Has she gone mad?" Sirius asked, laying back down.

"I think she has," James said, then grinned," Hey Moony, you might want to talk to her after we are back to being normal."

Remus nodded his head, and then laid down in bed. James looked over at Sirius and noticed that he was asleep. He looked at Remus to see that he had his eyes closed.

"What are you two doing?" James asked, folding his arms.

"Going to sleep," Remus said, not opening his eyes," I really don't want to know what she'll do to us if we are not asleep."

James thought about it for a second, before he laid down and went to sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope u like this chapter. Sorry it took so long, but as u know my personal life is getting into the way of my writing.

**Chapter Three**

Emily ran down the stairs, trying not to run into anyone as she did. She ran passed Lily, who looked at her, then ran after her. Emily ran and quickly got into the kitchen. Lily watched her enter the kitchen, before she entered herself. Emily was gathering food or rather the house elves were rathering it for her.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, folding her arms.

Emily turned around, looking very scared and a bit of shock on her face. In less then a second, though, her expression changed into a happy smile.

"It's amazing Lily," Emily said, thinking that maybe she could play just alittle prank on Lily.

"What is?" Lily asked, looking very interested.

"Well," Emily said, looking at her best friend with a 'I'm about to tell you something important' look on her face," I've been hiding something from you."

"And it requires you to get all this food?" Lily asked, looking at the ten house elves carrying the food that she had wanted.

"Yes," Emily said," The thing I'm hiding from you is up in the dorm. You have got to come see this."

"Okay," Lily said, but then looked really serious," This better be important though."

"It is," Emily said, then told the house elves to follow them.

Lily and Emily headed back to the common room, followed by the ten house elves with the food. They got a few odd stares from almost everyone. Lily muttered the password to the fat lady and they entered the common room. Lily was about to go up the girls stairs, but then noticed the Emily wasn't with her anymore.

"It is in the boys dorm," Emily said," If I hid it in our dorm, I'm sure you would have noticed."

Lily now looked very interested, she followed Emily up the stairs. They stopped at the boys dorm room. Emily turned to Lily, giving her a very serious look.

"Don't make too much noise," Emily said, grabbing the door knob," I've been meaning to tell you this for almost a year."

"What is it?" Lily asked, loooking at the door with interest.

"I had four kids," Emily whispered, opening the door.

Lily almost fainted when she saw the four babies sleeping on their beds. It took her a moment to think about what Emily just said. She turned to Emily to see that she was laughing her head off.

"The boys," Lily said.

Emily nodded her head, then she stopped laughing. Emily told the house elves to put the food on the trunks, which they did, then they bowed and quickly went back to the kitchen. Lily shook her head and folded her arms. She looked over at James's bed and noticed that he had one eye opened. Lily turned back to Emily, who was making sure none of the food would fall.

"I think one is awake," Lily said, pointing at James.

James quickly sat up with a small smile. Emily put her hands on her hips, looking more motherly then ever before.

"James Potter," Emily said, walking over to his bed, hands still on her hips," I told you to be asleep when I got back."

Just then Sirius sat up, looking very concerned.

"Don't hurt him," Sirius nearly yelled.

Lily and Emily looked over at him, both looking a bit confused.

"Did you understand one word he just said?" Lily asked.

"Not one," Emily said, then turned back to James.

Sirius gave a small, frustrated cry. Lily went over to his bed and picked him up. Sirius looked up at her face to she that she was smiling.

"You poor baby," Lily said, heading to the door," I know what you need."

James watched in shock at Lily left the room with Sirius. He looked over to see that Remus had been listening to everything and was now laughing. James gave a small groan and looked back at the door.

"Well," Emily said, filling up James's bottle again," I think someone needs something to eat."

"I can't believe it," James said, taking the bottle then pointed to the door with a look on his face that clearly said 'get out.'

Emily rolled her eyes, but left the room. James took a drink from his bottle the set it down.

"This has got to end," James said," I mean, I'm the one who should be getting closer to Lily, not him. It's not fair."

James broke town into tears. Remus sat there and watched, not knowing what to say. He gave a small sigh, then looked at the door, then he looked back at James.

"Don't cry little baby," Remus said," I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"I'm not crying for that," James said, looking over at Remus," I had an accident."

Remus thought for a second, then looked very digusted at James. Just then Lily came back in the room with Sirius, who was not looking very happy. He was in a pink dress and had a little pink hat on. Remus burst out laughing and for awhile James stoped crying. Lily set Sirius on the bed with a smile and James began to cry again. Lily turned to look at him, then went over to his bed.

"What is the problem?" Lily asked, but got her answer with the odd smell in the air.

Lily pluged her nose then ran to the door.

"Emily," Lily yelled," We have a problem."

Emily ran back up the stairs and into the room, looking a bit worried.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, looking at the babies.

"James had an accident," Lily said, giving an evil smile.

"He's not my responsiblity," Emily said, folding her arms.

Emily and Lily looked over at the still crying James. They looked at each other, then back at James.' What are we gonna do now?' Lily thought,' This is not what I had planed for the day. I'm not changing that diaper.'

* * *

A/N: Well, I really hope you all like this chapter. Next chapter will be up in about two weeks. Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I went back and fixed a few mistakes I made. And I also wanted to ask a few of you one question. Would you be mad if someone changed the names of every character in your story? As I just found out it was one big joke. They changed the names back to normal. Thank heavens they did. They had some very strange names. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story.

**Chapter Four**

Emily and Lily looked back at each other. Remus and Sirius were looking at them. James kept on crying.

"You do it," Lily said.

"Hell no," Emily said," He's your future husband. You do it."

"He is not my future husband," Lily yelled.

"Sure he isn't," Emily said," Proove it than."

Lily gave a small groan and looked over at James. She looked back at Emily, who just folded her arms. Lily thought for a second, than took out her wand, pointed it at James and said some spell. There was this small poof and James's diaper was changed. James stopped crying and looked at Emily and Lily. Emily was not looking too happy. Lily gave an evil smile.

"That's cheating," Emily said," You were supposed to do it yourself. Not with magic."

"I'm so sorry," Lily said in a very innocent voice," But you never told me the rules."

Emily was about to say something, but thought better of it. She went and sat down on Remus's bed. She looked down at Remus and picked him up. Lily rolled her eyes, but gave a small sigh.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Well," Emily said," Take one look outside. It's night now. Time for them and us to go to sleep."

Lily shook her head and headed for the door, but for some odd reason she couldn't get the door open. Lily turned back to Emily, who had an small smile on her face.

"Take the spell off the door," Lily said.

"We can't leave them alone," Emily said," Sorry, Lily, but we need to sleep in here tonight."

Lily looked ready to scream her head off, but she took a few deep breathes and sat down on one of the empty beds. Emily looked over at Lily.

"Are you going to help me put them to sleep?" Emily asked, giving another small smile.

Lily gave a frustrated sigh, but got up and went over to James's bed. He gave a small smile, while Lily picked him up and began slowly rocking him. Emily sat Remus down even though he wasn't asleep.

"By the way James," Emily said, causing baby James to look over at her," You really need to learn how to write."

Emily took a small note out of her pocket and showed it to James, who looked a bit confused. He could read what he wrote. Lily took one look at it and only saw some squiggly lines here and there.

"How could you read that?" Lily asked.

"A spell I put on myself awhile ago," Emily said, putting the note back in her pocket," I needed the spell to read this thing that I found. I guess I never took the spell off."

"It's a good thing you didn't," James yawned, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"Did you understand that?" Lily whispered.

"Nope," Emily whispered.

Lily set James down, pulling the covers up to his neck and went over to Sirius, who was still in his pink dress and hat. Lily removed the hat and set it down on the table next to his bed. Lily picked him up and began rocking him as well. It only took about five minutes before Sirius was asleep. Lily gave a small smile. She set him back down and pulled the covers up to his neck. Lily turned back to Emily to see that she and Remus were asleep. Emily was sleeping next to Remus, who had his little arms wrapped around her left arm. Lily shook her head, but headed over to the one empty bed. She laid down and looked around the room. It was so peaceful. She put her head on the pillow and was sleeping in minutes.

About two hours later, Lily woke up to the sound of a baby crying. Lily yawned and got up to see who was crying. It was Peter. Lily thought for a second, before taking out her wand and pointing it at Peter. A small poof again. Peter stopped crying and went back to sleep without saying anything.

Lily layed back down and feel asleep again. Not even an hour later, she woke up to another baby crying. She looked around to see that it was Sirius. He was crying, because he couldn't reach his bottle. Lily got up and went over to his bed. She picked up his bottle and handed it to him. He drank some, while Lily watched. When he was done, Lily put the bottle back on the table. Sirius was still crying. Lily gave a small groan, took out her wand and said the spell. Another poof and his diaper was changed. Sirius gave a small smile, before falling back to sleep.

Lily headed back over to her new bed. She laid down and within seconds was back to sleep. About three hours later, she woke up again to a baby crying. She looked around and this time it was James. She rolled her eyes and got off her bed. She headed over to him and sat down. She tried giving him his bottle, but he wasn't hungry and he didn't need a diaper change.

"What do you need?" Lily asked, looking down at James.

James looked up at her. Lily thought for a second, before giving a small sigh. She laid down by James, wrapping one arm around James. He wrapped his small arms around her one arm and was sleeping in about a minute. Lily just gave a small smile and laid her head on the pillow.' This is torture,' Lily thought,' I never want kids.' Before Lily knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter finished. I know it took me forever just to update this story. Sorry for taking so long. Hope you like this chapter. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I rewrote the end of this chapter. I hope you like it.

**Chapter Five**

Emily opened her eyes to see the sun was all the way up. She smiled and looked around the room. She removed her arm from Remus's grasp and got off the bed. She gave a grin when she noticed Lily sleeping next to James. She walked over to them and shook Lily awake. Lily yawned and looked up at Emily. Lily's eyes were very red.

"Why are you sleeping here?" Emily asked, folding her arms.

"He wouldn't stop crying," Lily moaned.

"How was it sleeping with James?" Emily asked.

"Not bad," Lily said, getting out of bed and nearly falling on the floor, "I'm way too tired for this."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"The babies kept on crying," Lily said, "and you didn't wake up once. How the heck could you not wake up?"

"I didn't hear any crying," Emily said, "are you sure they were really crying?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Lily nearly yelled, "I'm not crazy."

James opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed that Lily was not in a very good mood.

"I wonder why she is so mad," James said.

"Probably cause we kept her up almost all night," Sirius said, lifting his small head from his bed.

"Why did we do that?" James asked, "I only cried once."

"It wasn't us," Sirius said, "It was Peter. I swear he cried every hour."

James looked over at Peter to see that he was sucking on his thumb. James tried not to laugh. Sirius and James continued talking. Emily and Lily watched them.

"I still don't know what they're saying," Lily said, "it's like they're speaking in a different language."

"It's baby language," Emily said.

Remus looked over at James and Sirius before trying to get off the bed. Emily noticed and quickly ran over to him and picked him up. Remus looked up at her with a smile. Sirius and James had watched before they continued talking.

"So, we need to get into that book and find the spell that will turn us back," James said, "it shouldn't be so hard. The book is right on the floor."

James tried climbing off the bed, but accidently fell off instead. He hit the ground, looked around a bit before starting to cry. Lily looked over at him with a sigh.

"Why the heck did you jump off the bed?" Lily asked, picking James up, "I'll never understand you."

James stoped crying and looked up at Lily. Sirius was rolling around on his bed, laughing his head off. 'I fell off,' James thought, 'I didn't jump.' Lily sat James next to Sirius and walked back over to Emily. Just than James started crying again. Lily gave a fusterated sigh. She pulled out her wand and said the spell, but nothing happened. Lily said the spell a few more times, but still nothing happened. James kept on crying. Lily looked at her wand before turning to Emily, who was grinning.

"Take the spell off them," Lily yelled.

"It's only on James," Emily said, "I really didn't think you'd want to change Peter or Sirius's diapers. I wouldn't put you through that torture."

Emily conjured up a few diapers and handed them to Lily, who was looking madder than ever. Lily put the diapers on the bed next to the wall. She slowly walked over to James with a disgusted look on her face. She picked him up and took him over to the bed with the diapers. Sirius was once again rolling around on the bed, laughing his head off. Lily set James on the bed and looked over at Emily, who conjured up wipes and put them on the bed next to the diapers.

"I won't watch," Emily said, walking away.

Lily tried to use her wand to move the diaper off him, but still nothing happened.

"You have to your hands," Emily said, "no using your wand."

"You are just plain evil," Lily said.

Lily put her wand down and looked at the still crying James. She slowly undid the diaper, trying really hard not to look down. Lily wiped him off, still not trying to look down. Emily walked over and handed her some powder. Lily took it and just starting pouring it everywhere. Emily began to laugh as she walked off. Lily took the new diaper and lifted James legs up. She slid the diaper under him and tried to do it up, but found it impossible without looking. She sighed and finally looked down at him. She quickly did up the diaper and picked James up. She quickly set him back down next to Sirius. He was still crying.

"What do you want now?" Lily groaned.

Emily handed James a bottle, which he quickly took and started drinking. Lily gave a small laugh and walked off. Emily followed her to the door.

"How was it?" Emily asked.

"I feel so dirty," Lily screamed, running out of the room.

Emily gave a small laugh and looked over at James and Sirius. James had dropped the bottle on the floor and was talking to Sirius.

"She saw me," James complained.

"Don't worry," Sirius said, "it's not actual size."

"I know it's not," James said, "it's small that's the problem. I feel so violated right now."

Sirius just started laughing. Emily set Remus next to them and picked the book up off the floor. She looked it over and read down the page.

_Bablisa is the spell to change into a baby. It is really tricky to turn back. There is no none reverse spell to this spell. There is, however, a potion. The potion has no real name, so it's very tricky to find. If you do find this potion it will take two weeks to make, but don't make any mistakes. The prise of making a mistake could be deadly._

"Well that's just great," Emily said, turning to the boys, "there is no reverse spell for what you did. There is a potion that could be very deadly if not made right."

"I suggest that you try to make up a reverse spell," Remus said.

"I can't understand what you just said," Emily said, "but I don't dare try to make the potion and it will take months to even try to come up with a reverse spell."

"What should we do?" Sirius asked.

"God, if I could only understand what you were saying," Emily sighed, "I know, I can ask for help and I know just the person to ask."

Emily quickly moved Peter over to the bed that James, Sirius, and Remus was on. She headed for the door, but before she got there she heard Sirius scream. She turned around and walked back over to them. She pulled out her wand and conjured up four new bottles and gave them to them.

"Now please behave while I'm gone," Emily whispered, "I'm just going to find Snape and I'm sure he can fix this."

Emily quickly ran out of the room. Sirius set his bottle down before he realized what Emily had just said.

"Shes asking Snape," Sirius yelled, "no hes not gonna help. He'll probably end up killing us."

"I'm sure she knows what shes doing," James said, looking at the door, "I hope."

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully it will be up in the next two weeks. Hope you enjoyed, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I finally was able to get onto the internet to update. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Six**

Emily walked around the school looking for Snape. She ran into Lily when she was about to pass the prefects bathroom.

"I got it all off me," Lily said, "so who's watching the babies?"

"I left them up there all alone," Emily said, "I have to find Snape to see if he will help us get them back to normal."

"You left four babies upstairs alone," Lily yelled, before quickly running down the hall. Emily watched her run off before she continued her search for Snape. She searched about an hour before she found him outside on the Quidditch pitch. She had forgotten it was there day to practice.

"Well look who it is," Snape snarled, "come to join us for practice I see."

"Hell no," Emily said, looking at the team with disgust, "like I'd ever practice with the lot of you."

"Than what do you want?" Snape hissed, flying to the ground and getting off his broom.

"I need your help," Emily said, "its really important."

Lily quickly ran upstairs to find the boys climbing off Sirius's bed. She quickly ran over to help them down. Sh put James, Remus, and Sirius on the floor. She was about to get Peter, but he fell off the bed before she got there. Lily ran over to see if he was okay. Peter looked around before he started crying, Lily quickly picked him up and walked around crying to get him to stop crying. James and Sirius watched Lily try to calm him down while Remus tried to stand up by holding onto the bed.

"Peter calm down," Lily moaned,walking around the room, "the bed ain't that far off the ground. You're fine there's not bruise or anything."

"Why should I help them?" Snape asked, folding his arms, "they can stay babies for all I care."

"You have to help," Emily said, "your really good at coming up with spells, so I'm sure you can come up with a simple reversal spell for this spell."

"I could come up with a reversal spell, but what do I get out of it?" Snape asked with an evil grin.

"You can have whatever you want, just make the reversal spell," Emily said, "just have it ready by saturday."

"That gives me five days to work on the spell," Snape said, "are you sure you can handle four babies til than."

"Hey I'm a girl, I can take care of anything," Emily said before walking off.

Lily was stil walking around with Peter who was stil crying. Lily gave a fustrated sigh. Lily's arms your hurting from carrying Peter.

"Please stop," Lily whined, trying really hard not to drop Peter.

Emily came into the room to see that Remus was trying to walk, while James and Sirius just sat on the ground talking. Emily looked over at Lily and Peter.

"What did you do?" Emily asked, walking over to Lily.

"He fell off the bed," Lily said, "he won't stop crying."

Emily took Peter and looked him over before setting him next to Sirius and James.

"Oh stop your whining," James said, rolling his eyes, "there is no reason to cry and your torturing Lily."

Peter looked around before sighing. Lily looked down at him in amazement.

"Thats all I had to do to get him calm," Lily yelled.

"Ya, pretty much," Emily said, "okay I got Snape to work on a reversal spell."

"Wait why don't I just make the potion?" Lily asked, folding her arms.

James and Sirius looked up at Lily. Emily looked down at them before turning to Lily.

"Well, there is a Quidditch match this saturday," Emily said, "the potion takes two weeks to make. I'm sure if we went with the potion people might actually notice that two Gryfindor players missing."

Lily rolled her eyes. Emily looked over at Remus to see that he was trying to walk over to where James and Sirius was, but he fell down half way there. Emily gave a small laugh as Remus crawled the rest of the way. Lily gave a sigh.

"I don't see why you asked Snape," Lily said, "for all you know he might not make a reversal spell. He could make anything and tell you it's the spell."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, though, I'll use the spell first on Sirius or Peter," Emily said, "just in case."

"Oh use it on Sirius first," Lily said, "Peter don't deserve that kind of torture."

"Hey what about me?" Sirius whined, "don't you care about hurting me."

James was laughing. Emily and Lily continued talking before they conjured up some more bottles for the babies.

"Oh um can you please remove that spell?" Lily asked.

Emily sighed and removed the spell she had put on James so that Lily could use magic to change his diaper. 'I hope she knows what shes doing,' Lily thought, 'i don't want to be doing this for the next week.'

* * *

A/N: Sorry for being gone for so long, but it's hard to update without the internet. I don't know when I will be back on to update.Sorry the chapter is short too, but it's all I could think of at the moment. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry, I would have had this up sooner. I had it all typed up and ready to go, but then just as I was about to save it, the internet shut off. I had lost the entire chapter. I tried to make it the way it was before. Well, I hope you like the chapter.

**Chapter Seven**

The week had gone by very slowly for Lily and Emily. They had to go to class and make up excuses to why James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter weren't there. Some teachers wouldn't believe them, especially since they kept leaving class early to go check on the boys. By the time Saturday, came they were worn out and tired.

"Do you think Snape has the spell?" Lily asked through a yawn.

"I hope so," Emily said, trying to keep her eyes open, "I can't take any more of this."

"Me either," Lily said, "I now know what raising a kid feels like and I don't like it."

"I'm going to find Snape and see if he has it done," Emily said, "bring the boys down to the quidditch field and try not to get noticed."

Emily left before Lily could say anything. 'How am I supposed to take four babies down there without being noticed?' Lily thought. Lily gave a small sigh, before lying down and falling asleep right on the floor. James crawled over to her and began poking her in the face, but it didn't help at all.

"Now how are we to get to the quidditch field?" Peter asked.

"I think I found away to open the door," James said, "Sirius, go to the door and get on your knees."

Sirius just nodded his head and did as he was told. James crawled over to him and tried climbing on his shoulders. Sirius kept balance by leaning on the door. James slowly turned to door knob. The door opened a bit faster than James had thought and he fell forward. He fell half way down the stairs. Sirius and Remus quickly peeked out the door to see if he was okay.

"Did you hurt your head?" Sirius asked.

"No, I didn't," James said, trying not to cry, "Now come on, we don't have all day."

Sirius quickly began crawling down the stairs. Remus looked over at Peter who was just sitting on the floor.

"Are you coming?" Remus asked.

"I will wait here," Peter said.

Remus just nodded his head and quickly began to crawl down the stairs after James and Sirius. They waited for Remus at the bottom of the stairs before they began crawling through the common room. They had no trouble getting out of the common room, though; they did stop to look at the stairs.

"This may take awhile," Sirius said, "we better hurry."

Emily walked around outside looking for Snape. She had already changed into her quidditch uniform. She had found Snape next to his team. All of them were ready for the game.

"Oh look who came to say good luck," Snape hissed.

Emily rolled her eyes before grabbing Snapes robes and pulling him over where no one could hear them.

"Do you have it?" Emily said.

"Yes, I do," Snape said, "I do want something for this though."

"What do you want?" Emily said, "I will get you whatever it is."

"Well," Snape said in a kind of shy voice, "I want a date with Lily."

"Oh," Emily said, a bit surprised, "I'm sure I can get you that."

"Okay," Snape said back in his normal voice, "set it up for next Saturday, in Hogsmeade."

"Right, now give me the spell," Emily said.

"After the game," Snape said, quickly walking off.

Emily stood there for a moment before realizing what had just happened. She quickly walked over the Gryffindor changing room. She looked at all her team mates.

"We are missing two people," one team mate said, "How are we supposed to compete without a beater, and chaser and our captain no less."

"I will figure something out," Emily said, "just go get ready to begin and let me think."

The rest of her team mates left the changing room while Emily sat there, trying to think of what she could do. She sighed and was about to leave when James, Sirius, and Remus came crawling through the door.

"Your late," Emily said, "Where's Lily?"

"She kind of fell asleep," Sirius said, "quickly, change us back."

"Why did I even ask you?" Emily said, with a sigh, "I don't have the spell either. Snape wouldn't give it to me. I don't know what to do. Well, I guess we will just have to play without you."

Emily gave a small smile before leaving the changing room. Emily walked over to her other team mates.

"Where are the others?" the coach said.

"They can't make it," Emily said, "I am temporary captain."

The coach nodded, "Captains, shake hands."

"You're evil," Emily whispered when she shook Snapes hand.

"Good luck," Snape hissed, "you'll need it."

They flew into the air to begin the game.

"I can't watch this," Sirius said, "I fill so helpless."

"I know," James said, looking over at a broom, "But maybe we can help."

Sirius looked over at the broom as well. Remus looked at them as if they were crazy. James and Sirius started crawling over to the broom. Sirius grabbed the beaters bat next to the broom and they slowly got ready to take off.

"You're insane," Remus said, "you are going to hurt yourselves."

"Ya, right," James said, "I'm sure we'll be just fine."

* * *

A/N: Ya, I just had to cut it off right here. I will try to have the next chapter up in about a week, hopefully. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I know it's short, but I kinda couldn't think of anything esle. So, I hope you enjoy

**Chapter Eight**

James and Sirius slowly got the broom hovering off the ground. Remus looked a them as if they were crazy. James leaned foward and the broom left the changing room. Into the air they went. James heard that Emily had the quaffle. He flew up next to her and she nearly fell off her broom when she saw them. James somehow got the quaffle before she dropped it and took off.

"And that's- that's a baby with the quaffle," said the announcer, "what is a baby doing the on the field. Where did he learn to fly?"

The Slytherin players had froze to look to them in shock. James managed to score, without falling off his broom. Remus had crawled out of the tent and just sat in the grass, watching the game. The Slyterhin players were too shocked and didn't know what to do about babies playing. Sirius had managed to actually his a bludger, but he dropped his beaters bat. He held onto the broom for dear life. Emily and the other chaser made sure that they kept the Slytherin's away from them.

Everything seemed to be going fine, until James fell off the broom. People started to scream and shout for someone to help. Emily looked down and knew she wouldn't get to him in time, but oddly Lily was down there and she caught him. The Gryfindors cheered. Sirius took the broom to the ground. Lily sat James down, before laying down in the grass and falling back to sleep.

"Lily," James whispered, poking her face.

James heard the whistle blow, which meant the game was over. To his dislike, the Slytherin's had won. Emily landed next to Lily and looked down at her. She rolled her eyes, before picking up James and Sirius. She took them back over to the tent and put them next to Remus. Snape walked over to them and handed Emily a piece of parchment. She opened it to see a spell.

"Thank you," Emily muttered.

"Don't forget about what you promised me," Snape said with an evil grin before walking off.

Emily turned around to the boys. She looked at them and noticed that for some reason Sirius and James had taken off their baby clothes and were just down to their diapers. Remus had been watching them and shaking his head. Emily rolled her eyes and muttered the spell, not even looking at them. She heard laughter, so she looked at them before rolling around in laughter too. Sirius and James were back to normal, but stil had on their diapers. Remus was stil shaking his head, he had been smart enough to leave on his clothes. Sirius and James looked at each other before running back to the castle.

Emily shook her head, before her and Remus walked back to the castle. No one seemed to remember that Lily was stil asleep in the grass. When Remus and Emily got to the dorm room, she saw James and Sirius had put on their normal clothes. Remus went and grabbed his own clothes. He left the room to go take a shower and change.

"I'm glad Snape gave you the spell," James said, laying down in his bed.

"Ya, I know and he only asked for one thing," Emily said.

"Let me guess," James said, "he wants me to stop teasing him."

"Nope," Emily said, "one date from Lily, and I agreed to that."

"No," James said, quickly jumping off his bed.

"Too late, already agreed," Emily quickly left the room before James could say anything else.

Sirius had watched James to see if he would do anything, but he just laid back down.

"I'm sure one day won't change anything," James said, staring at the ceiling.

Remus had come back to the dorm room and laid down on his bed. Sirius laid down in his bed.

"Ya," Sirius said after a good ten minutes of silence, "I'm sure one date ain't going to hurt."

Remus looked at both of them with a confused look, before saying, "what are you talking about?"

"Lily's date with Snape," Sirius said

Remus just nodded his head, though he stil felt like he had missed something.

"You know," Sirius said, turning off his light, "I feel like we forgot something."

Soon the three of them were asleep. No one seemed to notice Peter stil as a baby under his bed.


End file.
